1988-89 - År att minnas
by Victoire Weasly
Summary: OBS! - Jag skriver den här med PotterHunger, hälften är alltså hennes! - OBS! Nymphadora Tonks och de tre äldsta bröderna Weasley går på Hogwarts det här läsåret på Hogwarts tillsammans med de myomspunna medlemarna i bandet Systrarna Spök. Mycket drama och kärlek som alltid på Hogwarts men det här är en oberättad del av magivärldens historia...
1. Prolog

_Ni känner alla till vad som hände när trion gick på skolan, och hur det var på marodörernas tid. Ni vet säkert till och med något enstaka om nästa generation. Men det här är en berättelsen om tiden som vi inte vet så mycket om, tiden då ett berömt rockband tog över. Året då Nymphadora Tonks och de tre äldsta Weasley-bröderna gick på skolan. Ett år fyllt med drama, kärlek och vänskap, såsom det alltid har varit på Hogwarts. Skillnaden är att det här är en oberättad historia som knyter ihop det vi känner till sen innan... _

* * *

**Det första riktiga kapitlet kommer strax...**


	2. Kapitel 1 - Nymphadora Tonks

**Det här är skrivet av PotterHunger, inte av mig!**

* * *

**Kapitel 1**

Nymphadora Tonks kände hur det vände sig av nervositet i magen. Hon sprang igenom spärren mellan perrong 9 och 10. Det var inte första gången hon gjorde det, men nervös tycktes hon alltid lyckas bli när hennes fötter rörde sig mot den välbekanta tegelmuren.  
Tonks slöt ögonen precis när spärren hotade att trycka tillbaka både henne och vagnen hon rullade framför sig. Såklart hände inget. När hon öppnade ögonen igen såg hon ett stort rött tåg som sträckte sig längs hela området. Ur det gamla loket pyrde det ut rök, som gjorde att perrongen till stor del baddade i en tunn grå dimma. Till övrigt var perrongen full av elever och deras familjer. Alla skratt och nervösa samtal fick platsen att få en riktigt mysig stämning.  
Tonks log för sig själv när hon la märke till en liten flicka med två blonda flätor som omsorgsfullt strök en liten kattunge över ryggen. Den jamade och spann av njutning i hennes lilla famn. Hon hade alltid velat ha en kattunge. Hon kom ihåg än idag hur mycket hon tjatat om en.  
Tonks puttade sin vagn närmare loket. Hon spanade noga efter sina föräldrar, men kunde inte lägga märke till dem. Även om de gick in före, så skulle de väl inte bara överge henne?  
Plötsligt hörde Tonks små hackiga snyftningar alldeles bakom henne. Hon vände sig förfärat om mot ljudet. Där stod en ung pojke med kammat ljust hår och rödsprängda ögon. Han kunde inte vara mer än elva, och han grät. Tonks vände hastigt på kofferten och tog sig fram till honom.  
"Hur är det fatt?" frågade hon honom. Pojken tittade förvånat upp på henne i några förvånade sekunder. Sedan strök han ärmen över ansiktet i ett lamt försök att dölja tårarna.  
"Saknar du någon?" sa Tonks. Hon hade först nu lagt märke till att pojken stod alldeles ensam.  
"J-j-jag l-l-l-letar e-efter m-mi-min f-f-familj", stammade han fram och tittade upp mot hennes ansikte. Tonks var inte särskilt lång, men för den lilla pojkens längd så kändes det så.  
"Jag kan hjälpa dig", erbjöd Tonks och gav honom ett litet snällt leende. "Om du vill såklart."  
Pojken nickade pafft och tog tag i sin vagn. På den låg en likadan koffert Tonks hade, och även en stor vacker snövit uggla.  
"Hur ser de ut?" undrade hon så fort de satt i rörelse. Pojken gick närmast tåget och även jämnsides med Tonks. "Jag menar din familj."  
"De ser ut som jag", försökte pojken. Tonks la märke till att han inte stammade längre, istället såg han rätt avslappnad ut nu när hade fått sällskap. "Fast min mamma har mörkt hår. Och pappa och Anton har samma färg som jag."  
Tonks granskade hans drag ingående. Och så plötsligt far hon framåt av stöten som kom. Tonks tumlade ner på det hårda mosaikgolvet med en hård smäll. Hon försökte resa sig upp från det kalla golvet, men huvudet hängde inte riktigt med. Omgivningen snurrade obehagligt när hon rörde det.  
En hand tog plötsligt form framför Tonks synfält, utan att tänka tog hon tag i den.  
"Hur gick det?" I nästa sekund stod hon upprätt öga mot öga med en gänglig kille. Hans hår var korpsvart och hyn var väldigt blek. Han släppte greppet om hennes hand och drog sedan den fria handen genom det mörka håret.  
Tonks kunde inte släppa honom med blicken. Han var väldigt söt. "J-j-ja..."  
"Det gör inget", sa han oväntat. När han fick en förvånad blick från henne tillade han: "Att du krockade in i mig alltså."  
"Åh." Tonks kunde riktigt känna hur blodet strömmade upp i hennes ansikte och hur håret började byta färg. "F-förlåt." Hon tittade skamset ner. Hon ville bara sjunka igenom jorden.  
"Det gör inget", upprepade killen med ett leende. Han struntade till och med i att kommentera hennes nya hårfärg.  
Tonks nickade till svar, hon började först nu se omgivningen runt omkring dem. Den lilla pojken tittade bekymrat upp på henne.  
"Hur gick det?" Han såg riktigt orolig ut.  
"Det är okej", svarade Tonks snabbt. Hon ville inte prata mer om sin klumpighet.  
"Jag är Kirley", sa den äldre pojken så fort Tonks tittade på honom igen.  
"Ehh... jag är Tonks", sa hon osäkert och nickade sakta.  
"Trevligt att råkas!" Kirley log mot henne ännu en gång innan han gick förbi dem båda åt motsatt håll.  
Tonks tog ett djupt återhämtande andetag Innan hon fortsatte fokusera på det hon gjort innan händelsen. Nämnligen att hitta pojkens familj.  
"Så vart var vi?" undrade Tonks tankspritt.  
Men pojken svarade inte, hans ögon var uppspärrade av förtjusning då han la märke till något. En familj på tre personer kom rusande emot honom i nästa sekund.  
"David!" pep familjen lyckligt i kör. Mamman i familjen, en mörkhårig kvinna, ofamnade ömt sin son. Tät följd av Davids lillebror och pappa.  
"Du får inte bara försvinna sådär! Vi blev riktigt oroliga!" sa hans mamma överdrivet högt.  
"Men…", började David förklara sig.  
"Inga men unge man! Kom med här. Du vill väl inte missa tåget?" avbröt hon gällt honom. Och i nästa sekund hade hans mamma tagit tag i hans högra arm och börjat dra honom bort från Tonks. Inte för att mamman lagt märke till Tonks överhuvudtaget, men bort från platsen där hon stod.  
"Tack!" ropade pojken tacksamt till Tonks innan han, familjen och kofferten försvann bakom en liten folkmassa.

Tonks virrade runt på perrongen i ren förvirring över vart hennes egen familj tagit vägen. Hon klarade sig egentligen själv, men det kändes så fel att hoppa på tåget utan ett klassiskt 'adjö' från sina föräldrar.  
De hade varit i god tid när de först anlände, men nu började hon känna sig orolig och lite panikslagen. Skulle hon missa tåget? Eller åka utan att få en skymt av sin familj? Paniken gnagde i henne när hon fortsatte leta…

"Nymphadora!" Tonks hade nästan lust att skrika av lycka när hennes mamma kramade om henne hårt bakifrån. Ted stod bredvid sin fru och log varmt åt sin dotter, när Tonks vände sig om mot dem. "Vart tog du vägen egentligen?"  
Tonks började berätta hela historien. Allt från hur hon la märke till pojken och hur mycket hon letat efter dem båda. Men Tonks undvek noga att berätta om den bleka killen Kirley. Det kändes på något sett för privat.  
"Det var mycket på så kort tid.", sa Ted som hade lyssnat noga. Han la sina händer på hennes axlar och vände henne om. "Men titta vem som kommer här."  
"ELLIE!" utbrast Tonks och skuttade fram till sin bästa vän. Ellie som hade skrikit "TONKS" i mun på Nymphadora, bara skrattade lyckligt över att de äntligen sågs igen. Ellie hade spenderat hela sommaren i Frankrike, så de hade inte sett varandra på väldigt, väldigt länge.  
"Jag har saknat dig!" Tonks kunde inte låta bli att även krama Ellie. Det här började likna ett stort kramkalas, tyckte hon och log.  
"Och jag dig", svarade Ellie glatt. "Hur har du haft det hemma då?"  
Tonks skull just svara när en hög signal ljöd från det ångande loket. Det skulle strax avgå.  
De båda vännerna tittade panikslaget på varandra. Och snart var de i full färd med att krama och pussa sina föräldrar, samt blev de båda två lovade att de skulle få massor av brev så fort de anlänt till skolan.  
"Ta hand om er!" ropade familjen Dowson och Tonks till sina döttrar i kör. Ellie och Tonks fick av sina koffertar från vagnen, och sedan lyckades de på något sätt få in det tunga bagaget i tåget.


End file.
